Bleach X The Mini Series
by aoshishinamori
Summary: Bleach X is a mini series involving the lives and adventures of my on 13 created Captains and Lieutenants along with many other created characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Bleach X" is a mini series. I've created my own 13 Captains and Lieutenants and I've created a shikai and bankai for them respectively. I now have a new respect for Tite Kubo. It really takes a lot of imagination to come up with so many different abilities. Besides the Captains and Lieutenants there's going to be a lot of other characters too. I chose to create my own characters and not use any of Kubo's existing 1's because I didn't want to ruin them or make them do anything out of character. Also, the characters will sometimes travel to places quicker than they really should. This is done to speed up the story.

I was never the best at grammar and punctuation, so please try to excuse my mistakes. Also, although I've read a lot of books this is the first story that I've written. It'll probably start off pretty boring. I'm still trying to understand how to develop my plot and all. Everything below for now is just Chapter 1. I'll try to come out with Chapter 2 ASAP. When I'm finished I hope to have 30+ Chapters so it'll be a real mini series. Please feel free to leave any comments, positive or negative, I'd really like to know what you think.

**Chapter 1**

_March 13, 17__th__ Millennium of the Divine Sovereignty_

The fresh, green leaves now blanketing the great trees in the courtyard flipped wildly through the air as a slight breeze ripped them from their home on the branches. Chirping could be heard everywhere. The birds were making it no secret that they had returned. A blue sky, piercing sunlight, laughter in the air, they were all signs of a new spring. Below the massive trees hundreds of young men and women walked along broad paths. Every path seemed to lead towards the exits of a beautiful and ancient academy. There was talk amongst everyone, and one word seemed to be used more than any other, "vacation."

"I don't know about you but the first thing I'm gonna do when I get home for vacation is go swimming. There's a huge lake right outside my village, and I betcha the water will still be cool from winter," said a brown-haired young man. He was staring up at the clouds as he walked, a gleam of happiness in his eyes.

"Wow, sounds like fun! I wish I could join you, but I know my parents are going to make me spend my first day on vacation at home explaining how my semester went," said a blond-haired young girl.

"_Meh" is an expression usually used to represent a varying decision_

"Meh, I think I'm gonna practice my shunpo all vacation. I got the 2nd lowest grade in class on our test. If I score that low again next exam there's no way I'll graduate this year," said a short, plump young man. He continued, "Although I'm sure there's no need for you to practice, Takeo, lol. So what are you doing for your vacation?" _"lol laugh out loud" used instead of "…laughed the boy" or "…laughed the girl"_

Takeo, a 6th year student at the Shinigami Academy, is the best of his year. Takeo is about six feet tall. He has short, jet black hair with spiky bangs that usually cover his forehead. His bright blue eyes sparkle like glaciers in the moonlight. Takeo, along with every other student, always wears a black kimono and hakama with a black sash. He's a very handsome, intellectual young man from the 73rd East Rukongai District, a dilapidated area known largely for its high crime rate. Usually someone of his status would be shunned by the students from more aristocratic families, but because of his superior skills and optimistic personality he is adored by the ladies and admired by his male peers. He has broken all of the school records in shunpo, swordsmanship, hand to hand combat, and kido, and has come the closest out of any student to communicating with his zanpakutou. His superiors say that he has the most potential to become a captain that they've ever seen.

At the mention of his name and the question directed towards him, all conversations amongst the different groups traveling along the path ceased immediately. It was quieter now than it had been all day. Some would swear that they could even hear the ants marching through the thick grass. Everyone strained their ears in anticipation for what he would say.

"Actually Hokijo," began Takeo. "There's plenty of training for me to do over the vacation and not just for me but for everyone. You see, no matter how good you become, how skilled you are with a sword, how fast you are at shunpo, how proficient you are at hand to hand combat, or how knowledgeable you are at kido, there will always be someone in this world who is superior to you. Now, knowing this fact, doesn't it only make sense to train yourself everyday despite how great you think you've become?"

"Wow Takeo," replied Hokijo! "I've never thought about it that way."

"Yeah me neither," said a beautiful brunette-haired girl. "What a cool way to look at the world!"

Takeo merely smiled in return. Everyone took one last look at the remarkable 6th year before returning to their conversations. Comically, the area went from quiet and calm to noisily nerve racking again. Choosing not to participate in any of the chats, Takeo quietly continued walking, his mind deep in thought. Every now and then as he walked his left hand would caress the hilt of his zanpakutou.

'I wonder how mother and sister are doing,' Takeo pondered privately in his mind? 'I don't think she noticed, but there were tears on mother's last letter to me. Did she miss me that much? No! Mother is usually a very strong willed woman and would never allow her emotions to overwhelm her like that. So what could be the problem?'

Takeo suddenly stopped. He had made it to the carriages awaiting the students. He spotted his carriage and quickly walked up to it and paused. He allowed a smirk to cross his face for a brief second. His carriage was the oldest and most ragged one present. Its doors were hanging for their dear lives by the hinges. The spokes on the wheels looked as if they had just gotten out of a war with a colony of termites. The seats were shredded and destroyed so badly that one would think a captain used Bankai! Although he was well respected at the academy, it appears that there was no love lost between the Rukongai and him. Because he was from the 73rd District, one of the further districts from the center, Takeo was looked upon as filth in the eyes of the world outside the academy. He stepped into his carriage and leaned his head back in relaxation. He could feel the carriage beginning to move. For some strange reason the sound of the horse's hooves hitting the ground eased his mind. He thought once more of his mother and little sister. Sleep started to overcome him, but before he could doze off he felt the carriage come to an abrupt halt.

"The 40th East Rukongai District is as far as I'll go", barked the old man driving the carriage.

Once again Takeo allowed a smirk to cross his face. "Thank you sir," said Takeo. "This'll do." He stepped out of the carriage onto the rough street, slowly looking around and observing the village's housing conditions. 'The houses here are pretty decent. No where near as good as the houses in the lower Districts but manageable,' he thought. 'Hmm?' His face lit up as an idea struck him. 'I suppose I could use shunpo most of the way.' The dust underneath his feet blew up wildly as if an explosion had occurred. Takeo zig zag'd through people and other obstacles in the streets. No one noticed. His speed had reached the level to where the average eye could not follow his movements. Soon his body began to tire. He knew that he would have to slow down to a normal pace.

Takeo stopped suddenly in the middle of a crowd of children. The little kids jumped in terror. A few even ran away in fright. Smiling down he reassured the children that everything was fine. Faces covered with dirt and clothes covered with revolting filth, they stared back at him in awe. Takeo glanced upwards and noticed that the sign read 71st East Rukongai District.

"So I made it this far, eh, impressive," whispered Takeo quietly to himself. "It's nice to see that my stamina is increasing." Takeo threw one last smile at the children, which they happily returned to him, before continuing his journey home again. After about two hours of walking he finally made it to the 73rd District. Memories instantly flooded his mind like the sea breaking through the hull of a ship. His village was still as wretched as ever. All around him houses seemed to be falling apart. The food stands were serving spoiled and rotten delicacies. People could be seen traveling up and down the streets in old torn clothing. Unconsciously Takeo continued walking and soon made it to the door of his home. Like every other door in his village, this door was ragged and hanging on its hinges. It reminded Takeo loud and clear why he wanted to join the Gotei 13 so badly. The money he would make as a soldier would be enough to move his family out of the 73rd District. Takeo took a deep breath and walked in.

"Takeo! Takeo," screamed his little sister. She was three fourths his height. Like him she had jet black hair which reached slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes were dark green and like many of the kids in that village she had smudges of dirt covering her face. Her clothes were also stained and filthy, but none the less Takeo kneeled down and scooped his little sister up into his arms, a great smile covering his face.

"Hey Kaori, how have you been doing? I hope you haven't been causing too much trouble for mother?"

"No, I've been on my best behavior while you were gone Takeo. I…"

"Takeo!" His mother scrambled out of the only room the small shack had. It appeared she had been sleeping. Her eyes still seemed a bit clouded. Like her son and daughter Umeka Isamu had jet black hair which she too wore at shoulder length. Her face was much cleaner than her daughter's seeing as how she hadn't been outside playing, but her clothes undeniably resembled someone from the 73rd District. Muck and filth covered every inch. Once again this made no difference to Takeo. He reached out an arm and the three of them began a group hug.

"Takeo, my son, I'm so glad you're home. I'd love to hear about your classes in person."

"I'm glad to be home mother, but before I get started about me, how have you been doing?"

"Oh I'm fine. At least, as fine as anyone could be living in this area, lol. Please, Please come sit down son. You must be tired," asked Umeka?

"Lol, I'm not a bit tired. Part of our training at the Academy is to increase our stamina." Takeo knew that wouldn't satisfy his mother though, so he put Kaori down and took a seat. As he sat down he happened to catch a glimpse of a small letter on the table. It seemed to have blood smeared on it. Before Takeo could investigate further his mother quickly retrieved the letter off the table and tucked it away inside one of her pockets. As his mother had taken the letter he noticed a few cuts on her wrist that he hadn't noticed before. His sharp mind began to race with ideas. It was obvious to him that his mother hadn't wanted him to see the letter, but he felt that he must know. He decided to ask her.

"So mother, what was that letter about? It appeared to have blood smeared on it."

"Oh it was nothing. As a matter of fact it wasn't a letter at all. Just some silly little poem I was trying to write, replied Umeka."

"Really, could I read…" began Takeo.

"No, shouted Umeka!" "I mean, not really. I'm just a little embarrassed, lol. It's really not that good, but I had some free time and sort of, oh well." She looked away not wanting to make eye contact with Takeo.

"Ouch! What was that for," yelled Takeo! He stared down at his little sister expecting to see some type of devious smile across her face. Instead, the look on her face expressed fear and panic. Takeo was confused. What could possibly be wrong? The expression on Kaori's face quickly disappeared as their mother turned towards them once more. Takeo noticed this at once and his mind began racing faster than ever! Umeka looked as if she was going to begin speaking again but they were all interrupted by a sudden bang on the door!

BOOM! BOOM! "Open up ya lousy tramp," yelled a huge man from outside! Takeo calmly stood up and began walking to the door. His mother jumped in front of him! Frighteningly she shook her head, no, and then waved for him to stay back! She stepped forward softly and opened the door. A monstrous hand reached out and yanked her outside. Takeo quietly stood back in the shadows listening. He gave his little sister a quick wink in order to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"Where the hell's our money," yelled the man?!

"Yeah," barked another?! It appears that there were two men outside with Umeka. One was quite tall, about six feet-seven inches to be truthful. He had dirty black hair with a little gray mixed in. His eyes were large and round like an owl's. He wore an old dirty gray kimono and hakama. His sash was supposed to be white, but with all of the filth covering it, it seemed to be more of a light brown. On his chest was a peculiar patch. His partner was much shorter than him standing only at five feet-nine inches. Although his head was completely bald he was much younger than the giant. His face was cleanly shaven increasing his look as a young man. He too wore a dirty gray kimono and hakama with a ripped patch on his chest. His sash was completely black. Some could argue that it was really white and that the dirt over time had turned it black.

"Listen," barked the giant again. "Our boss doesn't have no time to waste. Either we get our money now, or we take your little girl as insurance. I'm sure we can find some use for her, lol."

"Don't you mean, 'Our boss doesn't have any time to waste'," said Umeka.

"Wha What," stuttered the giant. "Don't you correct me ya damn broad!"

"Yeah, Kuro doesn't like to be corrected," spat the little man!

"Shut the hell up, Norio! I'm the one doin' the talkin' here," yelled Kuro! Norio began staring at the ground, slightly embarrassed that he had been scolded. "Now listen ya little tramp, our boss is growing impatient waitin' on you to give his money for the food you bought last week. He told us…"

"I'll get your money as soon as I can," shouted Umeka! SMACK! Umeka fell to the ground, her jaw now bruised and bleeding.

"I thought I told you not interrupt me when I'm talkin'", said Kuro.

"Nah, you told her not to correct you," stated Norio. POW! Kuro punched Norio in his chest with such force that Norio was knocked to the ground. Norio rolled onto his knees hugging himself, his face red with pain.

"You know I don't like being corrected! Damn idiot," said Kuro! "And what are you looking at?!" All around them people immediately turned away, not wanting to be caught up in someone else's troubles. "Now get up off the ground and go get the money! Not you stupid, her!" Norio had leaped up and began running off in search of some money.

"Oh, I I knew that," stuttered Norio.

"I don't have your money yet," whispered Umeka. "But I'll give it to you as soon as I do."

"I guess we're gonna have a new little kid to work in the fields," sniggered Kuro. "But first I'm gonna learn you a lesson. I mean lesson you a teach. I mean…ah the hell wit it! SMACK! Kuro had swung his huge hand in another attempt to slap Umeka, but instead of the soft plush skin of Umeka's face, Kuro had connected with something that felt more like hot steel. There before him a young man with spiky jet black hair had Kuro's hand lock together with his own. It looked as if the two men were congratulating each other.

"Who the hell are you," asked Kuro? "Better yet, when the hell did you get here?" Kuro had not seen the young man arrive. To him the young man merely appeared before his very eyes.

"My name's Takeo Isamu, Umeka's son."

"Ahh, I didn't know she had another child. You look pretty strong. We'll be able to get a lot of work in the fields out of you," said Kuro.

"No! Please," screamed Umeka! "Please don't harm my son! Takeo, go back inside!"

"Forgive me, both of you," said Takeo. "You see, I have no intentions of returning inside mother. At the same time, I have no intentions of working in any fields, Kuro. Takeo smiled calmly. His heart was beating as normally as if he was walking in a park. Kuro tugged trying to free his hand, but Takeo didn't let go. He gave another big tug, and at the point before the force of his pull reached his hand Takeo released. Kuro stumbled a few steps back, surprise written all over his face. That surprise quickly turned into anger.

_sorry about all of the bad language but Kuro's character is supposed to have a foul mouth_

"You little piece of shit. Do you know who I work for," spat Kuro? He then pointed to the ragged patch on his kimono. "I work for Toshibo Takayuki, Leader of the East Rukongai Mafia. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay the hell out of my way." Kuro began walking towards Umeka but Takeo intervened, that calm smile still covering his face.

"Takeo please," persisted Umeka.

"I'm not a child anymore mother. I'll be fine," said Takeo. He winked at her, reassuring her as he had done his little sister. When Kuro saw Takeo turn to face Umeka his heart leaped for joy inside, an opening. He punched with all the force he could muster towards Takeo's head, but nearly wet himself when his fist met only air. Because of his peripheral vision something caught his eyes below him. Kuro glanced down to see the ground slightly cracked and a small puff of dust hovering over it.

"Behind you," whispered Takeo.

Kuro jumped in shock! The sweat began pouring down his forehead. There was something strange creeping upon his heart. Was it…Yes it was fear. The once great giant who ruthlessly harassed people for money and other fees now stood trembling in fear. Kuro gulped loudly then quickly spun around in attempt to catch the young man off guard. BOOF! BOOF! Kuro was instantly met with 10 quick blows which sounded more like 2, five to the chest and five to the gut. The speed of the attacks was such that no one around could visibly detect them. Takeo's arms simply seemed to vanish for a second before reappearing. Kuro dropped to his knees. As he did, an ounce of blood was coughed up from his mouth. He posed there for what seem like hours but was really only a matter of seconds, then loudly he fell flat on his face.

"Ahhhh!! Is he Is he dead," screamed Norio?!

"Of course not," replied Takeo. "He's merely unconscious. He'll awake in a few minutes. Now!" Takeo stared directly at Norio. His blue eyes were like knives piercing Norio's heart. "Would you like to share the same fate as your friend, or would you rather grab him and scurry off?"

"Uh, uh, I love my ribs sir. I'd rather not have them broken," cried Norio.

"Then what are you waiting for," asked Takeo mockingly? "Be gone!" Norio scrambled over to Kuro and began dragging him by his feet. It was a hilarious sight. Every few steps Norio would slip and fall over, each time cursing to himself out loud. The people in the streets all laughed. Some even cheered at Takeo. Takeo of course, ignored it all as he walked over to his mother. He stretched out his hand and she accepted. "Here, lets get you inside." The two of them walked back inside the small shack. On entering Takeo immediately stepped over to his zanpakutou and placed it back into his sash. Kaori laughingly ran over to him and gave him a small hug.

"Yay! That was so cool Takeo," said Kaori. "You really are good. You'll be a captain for sure some day, lol.

"I must admit that was pretty impressive Takeo, but you really shouldn't have interfered," said Umeka.

"Is that so? And was I supposed to just let them beat you and take Kaori to work in some field," retorted Takeo. "Is that how you got those cuts on your wrist, mother? Did they do that to you too? Listen mother," began Takeo with a sigh. "Tell me what's been going on around here. Why would you have to go to them for money to buy food? Surely it hasn't gotten that expensive?"

"Well, you see, things have changed since you've been gone Takeo," began Umeka. "I just don't know where to start."

"That's simple. Start from the beginning and tell me everything. Leave nothing out," demanded Takeo.

"Fine, it's like this…

**To Be Continued…**

_March 13, 17__th__ Millennium of the Divine Sovereignty_

Huge marble statues of some of the greatest warriors to grace this world stood outside. Each statue frozen in some unique combat stance seemed as if it was guarding the ancient coliseum behind it. Reaching 2640 feet into the sky, the monstrous building dwarfed everything near it. Fantastic arches along with jaw dropping columns encircled the coliseum. To see it was to be amazed. To walk past it was to feel inferior. Inside this behemoth legends were made. Inside the 11th Squad Combat Facility legends trained.

_"Ping" is the sound of two metal objects colliding with each other, usually swords_

Currently the Shinigami soldiers of the 11th Squad were competing in 1 on 1 sparring inside the massive structure. The pairs of fighters were spread out all over the arena in different terrains. Ping! The two soldiers nearly slipped as their swords parried. It's so hard to gain your balance when fighting on the icy banks of the Blizzard Terrain. Combine that with snow ripping the skin off your face and it can become quite frustrating. Sweat dripping from their faces, the two fighters swung and missed in unison. They were hallucinating now. The fierce heat of the Desert Terrain was taking its toll.

Her feet came to a screeching halt. Should she risk a glance? Slowly and with her heart pounding uncontrollably she stared over the edge at the dizzying drop before her. A fear of heights was something that she would have to overcome. It couldn't be afforded while battling on the Mountain Terrain. POW! The branches exploded under the force of their steps. Ducking, leaping, and zig zagging, the two soldiers made their way through the Jungle Terrain as fast as possible. It was a race to the end, learning how to artfully maneuver while using shunpo. Whether it was in the normal Battle Ring Terrain, Special Underwater Terrain, or Special Sky Terrain, the 11th Squad trained with every ounce of energy they had. No one held back, it was dishonorable to do so.

Towering above all of the different terrains was a large control room that monitored everyone's training. Inside the room the 12th Squad scientist ran back and forth studying charts and data. They analyzed heart rates and spiritual energy losses and gains. Only one 11th Squad soldier was present, and she remained still, observing the screens that showed her subordinates training. She had beautiful blonde hair which she kept neatly in a bun. Her light gray eyes resembled the clouds on a rainy day. Her skin was soft and tender which is shocking for someone of the 11th Squad. She wore a black kimono and hakama with a perfectly white sash. Expressionlessly she continued watching the screens noting every detail. The door to the control room suddenly opened and in walked a strongly built 11th Squad soldier.

"Lieutenant Natsuko, Captain Kameyo requests your presence immediately," said the soldier.

"For what reason," asked Natsuko?

"I'm not quite sure Lieutenant," replied the soldier.

"Very well, I'm on my way," said Natsuko. She took one last glance at the screens to check on her subordinates' progress then quickly exited the room. On entering the hallway she walked up to the soldier who had delivered the message, nodded to him, and was off. Speed beyond imagination, she navigated the corridors with ease. No one in her way was hit, no wall damaged, no turn missed. Hours and hours of training in the Jungle Terrain had paid off. Lieutenant Usagi Natsuko's flash step was dazzling. It wasn't long before Usagi was outside of the coliseum. She stopped near a statue and began walking.

As she walked the soldiers of lower rank would all show their respect. Some would nod their heads, others would salute, but most would simply say 'Good afternoon Lieutenant Natsuko'. Usagi would smile in return and continue walking. Soon she made it to the entrance door of the 11th Squad office building. She stepped in and immediately headed towards her captain's office, passing by her own office in the process. She had arrived.

"Enter," said a gentle but powerful voice. The captain had sensed Usagi standing outside. Usagi decided to knock anyways. "I said enter," repeated her captain. Usagi allowed herself a stiff giggle before walking in.

"Good evening Captain Kameyo," said Usagi. Captain Zumi Kameyo was a mentally tough woman whose powers knew no limit. She had dark red hair which she allowed to fall slightly above her shoulders. As if to match her hair her eyes were also a fierce crimson. She wore a black kimono and hakama with a white sash, and like all captains her clothing was covered by a white haori with her division number, 11, on the back. She is very serious and draws a fine line between play time and work. Because of how strict her captain is Usagi always feels the need to lighten the mood, although others are quick to note that she herself is quite serious. When told this Usagi always replies that she's simply been hanging around the captain a little too much.

"Good evening Lieutenant," answered Captain Kameyo. "I'm sure you're wondering why I sent for you while you were overseeing our squad's training." Usagi nodded briskly. "About an hour ago Commander Ryoma came to me personally with some rather disturbing news. He told me that over the past couple of days several hollows have been appearing throughout the Rukongai Districts." Usagi's eyes lit up with shock. Noticing this Captain Kameyo continued, "Good, I'm glad you understand the magnitude of the situation. You see, there hasn't been a single hollow appearance in our world in over 200 years. Not a single appearance since Captain Ryoma was promoted to Commander. I don't know how up to date you are Lieutenant, but that's quite a record. The longest any commander has gone without a hollow disturbance during their reign, and now it's ended. I was asked to send a few from my squad into the Rukongai Districts on a seek and destroy mission. A few, ha, how disgraceful. If it were anyone else besides the commander I would've expressed my dismay. I highly doubt that it will take a few of my well trained soldiers to eliminate some hollows. That's why I've decided on simply one, you." Captain Kameyo paused for a moment in order to give Usagi a piercing stare.

"Thankyou Captain," said Usagi. "I'm deeply honored that you've put your trust in me."

"I hope…," said Captain Kameyo pausing slightly. "…that my trust in you isn't misplaced."

"Oh no, not at all Captain," replied Usagi.

"Listen carefully," started Captain Kameyo. "I understand that you've destroyed hollows before, and you've probably found killing them to be quite easy, correct?" Usagi nodded once more. "But, I doubt that any hollow capable of entering our world will be a simple walk in the park. And on top of that there aren't simply the hollows to worry about." Usagi looked puzzled now. What more could there be, she thought? "I doubt you know this seeing as how you've spent your last few decades in the Gotei 13, but the higher halves of the four Rukongai Districts have each been taken over by a different mafia claiming authority, specifically the 41st District and on. Nobuyuki Shoji of the North District, Daisuke Haruo of the South District, Toshibo Takayuki of the East District, and Keiichi Masuro of the West District are the four leaders of the district mafias."

"I I don't understand," blurted Usagi! "Why would the Gotei 13 keep track of the local situations in the Rukongai? Wouldn't that be slightly beneath us?"

"Yes, I guess one could say that," stated Captain Kameyo laughingly. "But as the source of supreme government in this world the Gotei 13 must, even if its citizens are unaware, have complete control over ever inch, and information of local power struggles are included. But enough of that, the point is that these four men and their subordinates are not to be taken lightly. If you accept this mission, which by your tone I assume you do, you will not go simply as a lieutenant. You will go in normal clothes to paint the image of an average citizen with no authority. Try to befriend whoever you can in order to retrieve information. The Commander has a slight hunch that one of these four mafia leaders could be involved, if not directly responsible, with the hollow appearances. Do you understand everything that I've just told you?"

"Yes ma'am Captain Kameyo," answered Usagi.

"Good, you're dismissed," said Captain Kameyo. "And Lieutenant…" Usagi had turned around to leave the room but now paused. "Good luck."

"Thank you," replied Usagi.

Lieutenant Usagi began walking towards her office. This would be her first solo mission, and she did not want to disappoint her captain, so she decided to start immediately. Usagi reached her office and entered. It was a decently sized room, although not quite as big as her captain's. There were no shelves littered with books covering her walls, but weapons of all shapes, sizes and purposes. Usagi enjoyed collecting weapons and training to use them. Her zanpakutou was all she truly needed but she felt it would be a shame not to experience other styles. She walked behind her desk and began taking off her uniform.

"Hmm," whispered Usagi to herself. "Captain Kameyo said to wear something normal. I wonder what I should put on?" Usagi rumbled through her trunk of clothes in search for something average. She fussed over this and that for a while before finally settling on a dirty white kimono and black hakama. Usagi removed the pin from her hair and allowed it to fall slightly below her shoulders. She then ruffled her hair a bit to give it a rougher look. If she was going to truly appear like an average citizen then she could not have her hair looking neatly done. She then bent over her desk and retrieved her zanpakutou. She quickly placed it through her sash and squeezed its black hilt for comfort. After one deep breath Usagi headed out. On exiting the 11th Squad office building Usagi began strolling down the path to leave the Gotei 13 and enter the Rukongai. Without her uniform she received no respect while traveling this time. No one seemed to notice her, although every now and then she would catch nerve racking glares from the male soldiers trying to stare at her chest. This new kimono didn't seem to fit too well.

"Hey Usagi wait up," yelled a male voice from behind her! Usagi turned around to find young man with jet black hair that he kept gelled back. He wore a black kimono and hakama with a white sash, and bore a lieutenant's badge on his left arm.

"Wow, I can't believe you recognized me, Toshio," said Usagi while smiling brightly. Lieutenant Toshio Michi of the 6th Squad smirked.

"Well, it was really your spiritual pressure that I recognized. It has that certain feel to it, lol." Toshio caught up to Usagi and began walking next too her. He was taller than her by a few inches, so he was forced to look down in order to make eye contact during their conversation. Toshio had liked Usagi for a long time now, and would spend any moment he had off trying to win her over. As they walked he caught a glimpse of her chest in the undersized kimono and smiled.

"Hey, eyes up here," said Usagi sternly but jokingly.

"All right, all right, but they just sort of caught me by surprise there, lol. Anyways, I see you're carrying your zanpakutou on you. What's up with that," asked Toshio?

"Well, I have my first solo mission to complete, and I may require the use of it," answered Usagi.

"Ahh, so I'm guessing that's why you're out of uniform and your hair is so messy," commented Toshio. She laughed. "What's the mission?" Usagi frowned at him. "Come on, you can tell me. Is it anything I can help with?"

"Nope," said Usagi with a smirk. "I'm gonna have to stay in the outer halves of the Rukongai Districts for a…" and she stressed the words … "few days."

"What," yelled Toshio! "I don't think I could bare being without you for that long, lol."

"Deal with it," replied Usagi jokingly.

"But will you still be free tonight," asked Toshio hopefully?

"I suppose I could but I really want to make a good impression, so I'm leaving immediately, sorry," said Usagi. "Look, I really have to go, but I'll see you when I get back." She gave Toshio a quick hug and hurried off to the gates.

"All right but you'll owe me two afternoons once you get back," yelled Toshio after her. Usagi turned around and gave Toshio one last wave before hurrying off again. She would be taking the southern exit in order to start searching the South Rukongai Districts first. A quick wave to the gate guardian and she was out. Her first priority was to get a carriage to take her as far into the outer districts as possible. Usagi began traveling to the nearest station in order to pay for her trip. On her way there she marveled at the mansions in the 1st District. Wooden or brick it made no difference, each home looked magnificent. Steel gates secured huge yards with all types of expensive sculptures and art. Marble fountains sprayed water high into the air. The sight would bring a smile to anyone's face. Just a few more decades as a lieutenant thought Usagi, and she would be able to afford a mansion like this.

Shortly after beginning her walk Usagi arrived at the station, and stepped up to the window to order a carriage.

"Excuse me sir," said Usagi politely. "How far into the outer districts can I be taken?" The old man in the window stared at Usagi's chest for a brief second before replying.

"The 40th District is as far as we'll go," said the ticket salesman.

"Ok then, I'd like to buy one ticket for a single trip to the 40th District, sir," said Usagi. She reached into the pocket of her kimono and pulled out a thick wad of money. The ticket salesman glared at Usagi dangerously. He began sneering at Usagi as if he was disgusted with her.

"Where did a little brat like you get so much money," asked the salesman? "You stole it didn't you? I don't know how they operate where you're from, but around here we don't accept stolen money. So leave!" Usagi stood there, confusion written all over her face. What was wrong with this man? Why was he treating her this way she thought? Suddenly realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Her clothes, Usagi had changed her clothes and was now dressed like a low class citizen. She giggled to herself for a moment then faced the salesman once more.

"Please sir, I believe there's been a misunderstanding," started Usagi. "You see, I'm a lieutenant in the Gotei 13, so I haven't stolen any money. I've earned it."

"Ha ha ha ha ha," laughed the ticket salesman! "Are you kidding me!? You can't be serious! How could trash like you be a lieutenant in the honorable Gotei 13? Wow, what nerve. Ok ok, I'll humor you. I've been working around these parts for a while now and believe me when I say I know the strength of a seated officer's reiatsu. So, impress me kid."

"Wow, that's it, really," asked Usagi? "All right sounds simple enough. Here I go!" The air around the station started thinning immediately. Anyone near by suddenly found it hard to breathe, but that was merely the beginning. POW! A large crack appeared in the ground running from where Usagi stood all the way to the far station wall. Usagi began glowing, a misty grayish glow similar to the color of her eyes. It was her reiatsu, so potent and strong. It suddenly spread throughout the entire station. Everyone near her was engulfed. It was too powerful. The civilians were dropping like flies. The ticket salesman fell over his counter gasping for air, and then it was over. Usagi just stood there, grinning from ear to ear, with her hand held out with the money in order to pay for the ticket. The salesman now looked upon Usagi with a warm smile. His eyes were twinkling with delight, and his face was loving and kind.

"Forgive me Lieutenant," moaned the ticket salesman. He was still a little sore. "I'm sorry I gave you so much trouble. I was out of place." Usagi was about to respond, but then the salesman's features changed. His face became bright red, and his teeth grinded together noisily. "But damnit you didn't have to try and kill me! Just look at my station now, and the size of that crack in the ground! My floor, ruined, just ruined!" He snatched the money from Usagi's hand and gave her a ticket. "Good day!" And with that the salesman closed down his window for the rest of the evening. Unaffected at all by the salesman's attitude, Usagi found her carriage and had the driver wisp her off towards the 40th District. In what seemed like no time at all the carriage had reached the border between the 40th and 41st District. Usagi exited the carriage and crossed over into the 41st. The next thing to do would be to find a place to stay. She would need to find some type of establishment offering temporary housing.

After nearly half an hour of searching Usagi found just what she was looking for, a bar and diner that offered temporary housing with fully furnished rooms. She rented a tiny room that simply had a bed and dresser. The room was covered with dust, and small holes at the bottom of the walls hinted rats were present. She had a small circular window right above the head of her bed. The view was, well, quite pathetic. The only thing visible out of the window was the next building which sat a mere 5 feet away. It was almost completely dark outside now. After unpacking and using low level kido spells to kill a few rats, Usagi decided to go down to the diner for a bite to eat.

She walked down and sat at a lone table near a wall. The diner was fairly empty except for two men at a corner table a few feet from her. They were deep in conversation and didn't even notice Usagi's arrival. Usagi, allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, listened carefully.

"…killed last night," said the first man. He was quite tall and had his back to Usagi, so the man sitting across from him couldn't see Usagi eaves dropping.

"What," gasped the second man? "Are you serious? Okubo was murdered last night? But how, I don't understand. He was supposed to have maximum security with him. Why didn't all of the guards show up?"

"Well see, that's the scary part, the guards did show up, but like Okubo…" The tall man with his back to Usagi pointed to one side of his neck with his thumb and slowly moved it to the other side in order illustrate the death of the guards.

"So who did it," asked the second man?

"Don't know. Whoever it was though they're good, like a ghost, it's almost as if they walked through the walls or something," replied the tall man.

"Do ya think someone could've just flash stepped?" The second man who Usagi couldn't quite see sounded worried now.

"Nah, anyone capable of that kind of speed would be an idiot to waste his skills locally. They'd definitely be in the Gotei 13," answered the tall man again. Usagi's heart began to race. These two men definitely worked for the local mafia. There was no doubt about that. And they were discussing a mysterious assassination which, like the man said, couldn't have been done by any person. Who would pass up a chance at a high ranking government job for this type of life? Could, could her luck be this good, she thought? Could these two men be unknowingly discussing a hollow attack, and if so, a hollow committing assassinations would definitely have to be controlled by someone. "Although, I think I might have some idea." Usagi listened harder than ever now. She was careful not to make any sound so that no word from the man's mouth would be missed. "I'm tellin' ya Fujita, the North Rukongai Mafia has been up to some shady stuff lately. I'm talkin' about the kind of stuff that could get them in trouble with the Gotei 13." BOOM!

"This reiatsu?!"

Usagi leaped out of her seat with her heart pounding! As quickly as it had come it was gone! But it was so strange. Somehow, it was different from any reiatsu she had ever felt.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing over there," asked one of the men who had been talking?

"Sorry, no time to chat," said Usagi laughingly. She smiled and took off in the direction of the reiatsu. "I can do this. I can end this mission tonight. Imagine the look on Captain Kameyo's face when she finds out I'm finished already." She stopped to look around for a moment. "Now let's see, I'm sure I felt it come from this way." Usagi turned right at the nearest corner. "Perhaps even the commander will acknowledge my quick completion of this missi…" Usagi paused. A single bead of sweat rolled down the side of her face. "Such an ominous presence." She turned around only to see a simple blue haori hooded figure walking in the opposite direction. She stared at the figure for a second before dismissing it as nothing and running off again.

**To Be Continued…**

_March 13, 17__th__ Millennium of the Divine Sovereignty_

A young frightful boy sprinted through a dark forest. His heart was racing, and his limbs were aching terribly. He was merely running on adrenaline now. Panic was beginning to set in. Behind the boy several horrific monsters wearing masks continued to chase him in eager anticipation. The boy ran faster and faster while screaming so loud that his lungs felt like they would burst.

"Help me! Help me," screamed the boy! "Somebody! Anybody!? Please help me!" He ran on, fear smothering his heart. The threat behind him was growing louder and louder. He had been running for so long, and his body was so exhausted and weak, but he couldn't stop, he mustn't stop. His life depended on it. On and on he continued to run until finally he could run no more. This would be the end. The young boy stumbled a bit and then fell. He laid there for a few seconds breathing heavily. They were circling him now, the creatures with masks. The boy struggled with all his might to get back on his feet. He attempted to lift himself, but his body felt like it weighed a ton. Mustering up all of the energy he had he pushed and fought, but then something caught his eyes. A gleam, some man with a gleaming sword was slowly approaching them.

He awakened suddenly. 'Another dream,' he thought. He had fallen asleep while eating a light snack at a bar in the 46th West Rukongai District. It would be time to leave soon. He raised his hand to signal the waitress. She arrived at his table and smiled, slightly embarrassed. She had been watching him all day, admiring the handsome man. He had long blue-dyed hair which he kept in a pony tail, but he allowed a few bangs to hang loosely over his forehead. His eyes were golden and seemed to have an ominous presence hidden within. He wore a light blue kimono and hakama with a long white sash that hung down to his knees. To cover it all he wore an ankle length dark blue haori with a hood attached that he only used when traveling. He was obviously a warrior, perhaps even a member of the Gotei 13 she thought, for he carried a sword with him that had a white hilt.

"Excuse me," said the swordsman politely. "May I have the bill? I'm ready to leave."

"Oh of course," replied the waitress. She handed him his ticket and calmly waited for him to pay. "If you don't mind, may I have your name? It's just that I've never seen you around here before and I thought…" She paused here, not wanting to say more.

"Raizer, Raizer Hisashi," said the swordsman kindly. He gave the waitress a warm smile in order to help her through the awkward moment.

"My name is Hana Megumi," said the waitress happily. "If you ever come through here again feel free to look me up."

"Will do," answered Raizer. The waitress turned and walked excitedly away. As soon as she was gone Raizer immediately removed the smile from his face. His cold golden eyes stared after the woman, almost disgusted with what he saw. As an assassin, Raizer completely lacked compassion, fear, or remorse, yet at the same time he had no inner hatred or spite. He understood that in this world people must die in order for goals to be accomplished, and any strong emotions could not be allowed. He stood up and exited the bar, placing his hood over his head as he stepped outside. In about an hour it would be nightfall, and then he would strike. Last night he had assassinated Takahiro Okubo, one of the 2nd Seated Bosses in the South Rukongai Districts. 'The foolish old man, believing that quantity alone would save his life. After receiving a letter guaranteeing his death, Okubo had ordered every fighter under his command to guard him last night. In the end, it had only increased the amount of coffins needed. Now to complete the set, Yutaka Satoshi would have to die. The death of the 2nd Seated Bosses back to back would send ripples throughout the other Rukongai District Mafias.'

Like with Okubo Raizer had sent Satoshi a letter warning him of his demise. This would allow Satoshi to prepare for the inevitable. He would spend the entire day thinking about his meaningless life and how he could save it. Most likely he'd take the same actions as Okubo and order every guard under his command to defend his home. 'How mentally painful it must be. To know that your life is nearing its end, and that you're powerless to stop it.' Raizer wouldn't have to travel far. The bar he had been in was already at the border of the West and South Rukongai Districts, and Satoshi's home was merely a few blocks inside South Rukongai. He walked on, hood over his head, face towards the ground, but nothing around him went unnoticed. No matter how crowded the streets were, as he walked everyone and everything in his path seemed to magically give way. Although Raizer emitted no reiatsu whatsoever it was as if the people could sense something ominous about him. Here was a man not to be confonted.

The sun was nearly gone now. A small pinkish glow could be seen on the horizon. 'Merely one block away.' Raizer walked on, the "Moses effect" still continuing throughout the crowds in front of him. As he neared Satoshi's home Raizer moved over to the left side of the street so the compound would be on his far right. This way a larger portion of the house would be in his peripheral vision when he turned to face it, making it easier to analyze the defenses set up.

Finally, he had arrived. Just as he had planned Raizer turned and faced his mark.

'A reddish orange brick fence approximately twenty feet high with a solid wooden gate. Two guards at the main entrance on the outside. The streets are crowded at the moment, so these two will have their lives spared,' he thought to himself. Raizer looked beyond the fence at the three story wooden mansion. It was definitely one of the best houses on this half of the South Rukongai Districts, but still, it was nothing compared to the mansions in the lower districts. Even in the dark Raizer could tell that the wood on this home was old and faded in color. Whereas a home in the lower districts would always look newly built. Raizer glanced once again at the two guards standing outside the main entrance. Each man stood on a different side of the gate. They were facing each other and chatting amiably as if they didn't have a care in the world. 'How arrogant, perhaps I'll kill them when I'm finished with the inside.'

"No fear. No mercy. No witness," whispered Raizer. For an instant, only an instant, a perfectly straight lane leading from Raizer to the side of the street where the mansion stood seemed to appear between the massive crowds traveling back and forth. He was off!

"Momma, what happened to that man," wondered a small boy?

"What man," asked his mother?

Raizer flash stepped right between the two guards who were talking and easily leaped 30 feet into the air in order to jump the gate. On his way down he noticed two more guards on the inside standing in the same positions as the outside guards. As his feet touched the ground the guards' lives ended. Although they were easily seven or eight feet apart Raizer was able to kill them both in a single sweep of his sword. His body was able to cover the distance between the two before that one sweep had completed, an excellent combination of swordsmanship and shunpo. Another look at the mansion and yes, it was filled to its capacity with soldiers. 'Let the fun begin.'

"_Whish" is the sound of a sword sweeping through the air._

_"Poof" is the sound of someone flash stepping._

Poof! Whish! The blood slowly oozing from the sides of their necks, the three guards dropped forcefully to their knees in unison. As they fell over their heads toppled off and sticky webs of blood were forced to stretch to their limit before ripping. Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Raizer knocked four times on the front door.

"What the hell do you three want," asked one of the guards from inside the house? "You're supposed to be on the lookout for the assassin."

"Sir, we killed him," said Raizer. "Hurry up and come check this out!" He could hear footsteps from the other side of the door drawing nearer.

"You actually killed him," asked the guard!? "Hey guys, they killed him!" More footsteps now. The door opened. Whish! A vertical slash slicing the man in half. The sword even went through the top of the wall. The body fell backwards onto the ground, splitting open at the moment of the collision. Every guard behind him paused instantly, terrorized. Even the sweat on their faces seemed frozen in fear. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help it. Raizer smirked slightly. His golden eyes were glowing brighter than ever. Before they could gather themselves, before they could scream or call for help. Poof! Whish! Whish!

"What was that? What's going on downstairs," asked one of the guards on the 2nd floor. Raizer began casually walking up the stairs. "Who are you? What happened to…" A shockwave went through the hallway. Every single guard on the floor was instantly leveled by Raizer's reiatsu. The soldiers didn't simply lose their breath or faint. Their entire bodies were crushed as they suffered a most horrific death. As quickly as it had come, it was gone. Such a small percentage was capable of so much. Now, the third and final floor. 'Yutaka Satoshi.'

Poof! "Aa raise to anyone who kills him," yelled Satoshi! "I'll make you and your family wealthy!" Whish! Three supersonic slashes, yet five dead bodies. "Ahhh, who, who are you? Listen, I could make you rich. How about it? Please, I don't deserve this! Name a price!

"It is impossible to buy a true 'Soldier of Chaos'," said Raizer. Whish! A horizontal slash through the face, severing his head in half. A thin line of blood formed slowly around Satoshi's face like a military marching. Then as if the soldiers were breaking rank, small drops began quickly oozing downward. As Raizer turned to walk away a fly fell towards the ground right in front of his face, almost as if it was in slow motion. Then, he felt it. The entire mansion began rumbling. A monster reiatsu! It was coming…from directly behind him, exactly where he had just slain Satoshi. Raizer turned around, and for a split second what met his eyes caused even him to become overwhelmed with shock! There before him stood a little a girl, three or possibly four years old. She had short black hair with green eyes and wore a pink one piece kimono. She simply stood there with a doll in her hands staring at the dead body of Satoshi. 'Hmm, she must've been Satoshi's daughter. She doesn't even realize it, but she's generating remarkable reiatsu.'

Then, her warm green eyes stared into Raizer's bright golden ones, and a single tear rolled slowly down her left cheek. For a second it seemed as if Raizer was shaken. As if something deep within his heart was being reawakened by the little girl's sadness. He took one last glance at her before turning away. There was no sound from behind him, no crying or screaming. The little girl simply stood there, her heart broken. Tonight he would break one of his three rules as an assassin. As he walked down the hall Raizer purposely rang the alarm.

"We're under attack! Lets go!" The two men guarding the entrance on the outside burst through the gate and began running towards the mansion. Raizer slowly made his way downstairs, making sure to step over the dead in respect. He took his time, not a care in the world. He made it down to the first floor and walked through the door onto the porch. The two guards had just gotten there. They were staring at the dead men.

"You should pay more attention when on duty," said Raizer.

"Who the hell are you?" Whish! Raizer glanced at his zanpakutou before sheathing it, even after all of the murders committed tonight there wasn't a smear of blood on his blade, incredible sword speed. He placed his hood onto his head, now to report to Masuro. From the South Rukongai to the West, he made his way back, the image of the little girl lingering on his mind.

"Who is it? State you name," yelled a West Rukongai guard!

"Raizer."

"Oh, you're back. Ok, open the gate." Raizer walked through the entrance into the West Rukongai Mafia headquarters. A two story mansion with a huge courtyard. This mansion was made of beautiful reddish brown bricks. There was a large statue of Keiichi Masuro in the front. With the money he's been making recently Masuro had decided to immortalize himself. Raizer continued on his way to Masuro passing numerous guards who all showed their respect.

"I'm here to see Masuro," said Raizer.

"Let him in," said a shrill voice from the other side of the door. "Ah, welcome Raizer Hisashi. I trust that your mission was successful?" Keiichi Masuro had a bald head with a thin goatee. He wore a lot of expensive jewelry and stones, the two largest stones resting on both of his ears. He dressed himself in a clean, silky black kimono and hakama with a bright yellow sash. Masuro smiled at Raizer, displaying his golden teeth.

"Of course, not a single soul lived," lied Raizer.

"And Satoshi, did he scream in pain when you killed him," asked Masuro excitedly?

"He attempted to bribe me with money, but he was unable to scream," said Raizer. "My zanpakutou ended his life in an instant."

"That's too bad," frowned Masuro. "You should've really made him suffer before you killed him. Anyways I have a question for you."

"Yes," asked Raizer?

"Have you by any chance run into any above average fighters," asked Masuro eagerly.

"No," said Raizer.

"Hmm, interesting," remarked Masuro. "It's just that, a few of my men were assassinated today, and whoever it was they were rather skilled." Raizer raised an eyebrow in interest. "Not quite as skilled as you I'm sure but still… I want to expand my empire Raizer, and I don't want any competition. Although they were mere pawns, I don't like having my men killed." Masuro yawned lazily. "Take care of this new assassin for me will you."

"Of course," answered Raizer.

"That's all for now, you're dismissed," said Masuro. Raizer turned and began walking away. 'A new assassin, eh? Superb!'

**Until Next Time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

*****

_March 13, 17__th__ Millennium of the Divine Sovereignty _

"Things have changed since your last visit, Takeo," began Umeka. "The outer halves of the North, South, East, and West Rukongai Districts have all been privately taken over by four different mafias. As I'm sure you heard ours is under the command of Toshibo Takayuki."

"Why? What's their purpose," asked Takeo?

"To grow rich of course," answered Umeka. "You know that there's little to no law enforcement in the 41st to 80th Rukongai Districts. This pretty much means that anything on our half is fair game. In the east, I personally know that the mafia has bought out all of the farm land and taken control of the food distribution."

"But how? There's no way they could afford to do that," protested Takeo. Umeka sighed exasperatingly.

"Takeo, remember what I just said, anything is fair game on our half," responded Umeka. "They don't exactly need to have enough money to buy the farmers out."

"Hmpff, so they gave the farmers a low and unfair price then bullied them into selling their land," said Takeo.

"Exactly," answered Umeka once again. "But that's not all. They distribute the food to the owners of the food stands at high prices while at the same time taxing those owners on everything they sell. All of this has caused the price of food to become very unreasonable, and it seems that the only way one can afford to buy food now is by working in the fields on the mafia's farms or by taking a loan."

"So you chose a loan," asked Takeo? Umeka nodded sadly. "They've sent you threatening letters!?" Takeo remembered the letter he had seen on the table. "And they've been torturing you for you to pay them!?" Takeo stared strongly at Umeka's cut wrists with that statement. Umeka glanced blankly into space for a few seconds before suddenly breaking down into tears. The strong mother could no longer withstand the mental pain that had been plaguing her for so long.

"I couldn't take it anymore," sobbed Umeka. "The stress of everyday life here, and then the added pressure of having to deal with these, these crooks!" She looked up into Takeo's eyes. Tears were streaming down her face like a leaky faucet. "I wanted to end it all!" Umeka began shivering uncontrollably. "I wanted to…end my life!"

"What are you saying," asked Takeo shockingly?

"I wrote that letter for you, Takeo," said Umeka. "To explain to you why I chose to commit suicide." Umeka looked down at her scarred wrists. "I tried, but I couldn't completely go through with it. Images of Kaori and you, the two things I care the most about in this world, kept flowing into my mind. I…" Umeka broke down into tears once more. Takeo leaned over to comfort his mother. Kaori ran and leaped on both of them in her attempt to give a gigantic hug.

"It's ok mother," said Takeo. "Everything will be fine now." Takeo closed his eyes. He didn't like seeing his mother this way. "Ya know what, lets just forget about all of this for right now. We can discuss it later." Grgrr, Takeo's stomach began grumbling.

"Oh that's right. You haven't eaten yet have you," asked Umeka rhetorically? "I'll go begin cooking the meal for tonight." She mopped her face with her sleeve then leaped up and ran over to the stove. Takeo smiled. He could tell should was trying to put up a strong front.

"Hey Takeo, can you go outside and play with me like you use too," asked Kaori?

"Lol, of course I can, lets go," said Takeo. Kaori and Takeo began walking towards the door. "Race ya!" Takeo took off with Kaori hot on his heels. They ran around the small shack into the back yard.

"You're supposed to let me win," said Kaori.

"Yeah right," responded Takeo. He removed his zanpakutou from his sash, and lay down on the ground to stare up at the clouds.

"Do all of the students get swords like that," asked Kaori? Takeo smiled.

"No, simply because that's no ordinary sword. It's my zanpakutou," said Takeo.

"Wow! You already have a zanpakutou. I didn't think you got one of those until you joined the Gotei 13. How much did it cost? I betcha it was really expensive," said Kaori.

"Lol, only three other students at the academy have a zanpakutou, and it didn't cost anything. It's made of my own spiritual energy," said Takeo. You see, everyone in Soul Society has spiritual powers that lay dormant within them. The academy teaches you how to unleash that power. Some can do it better than others of course. Once you have a basic understanding of how to control your spiritual energy your next step is to compress that energy into the form of a sword. Hence, your zanpakutou. Because it is made up of spiritual energy and not just normal steel, a zanpakutou has far more explosive power than a normal sword. If you were to lightly strike a log with a normal sword you could probably slightly pierce the bark. If you were to lightly strike a log with a zanpakutou you could easily chop it in half.

"Neat! Could you show me," asked Kaori.

"Not now, maybe later though," replied Takeo.

"Ahhh! So what's a bikai," asked Kaori?

"A what….," replied Takeo?

"A BIKAI," yelled Kaori! Takeo rolled over laughing.

"There's only a shikai and bankai, so pick one," said Takeo. He began laughing to himself once again.

"It's not funny, how was I supposed to know," yelled Kaori angrily!

"All right, all right, I shouldn't have laughed at you. A shikai is a shinigami's "initial release" and can only be obtained once they've learned the name of their zanpakutou and have built up a relationship with it," said Takeo.

"Relationship," asked Kaori perplexedly?

"Yeah, you have to marry it," said Takeo. Kaori looked stunned. "Just joking, I'm joking geesh. But seriously, you have to become one with your zanpakutou. I'm working on learning my zanpakutou's name right now. I have to admit it's a lot harder than I thought it would be, but I will learn it, I must. And bankai…" At that moment Takeo stared up into the clouds again, an expression of awe written upon his face. "…is a shinigami's "final release". One can only achieve bankai by materializing their zanpakutou's spirit in the real world and conquering it. When that happens their power will usually increase by about 10x, and they'll be able to use their zanpakutou's final form. Only by achieving bankai can one become a captain."

"You'll do it Takeo," said Kaori happily. Takeo just smiled.

"Hey Kaori," yelled a small group of kids! They all had on dirty rags for clothing and wore no sandals. "Hey Kaori come play with us. We have a new game." Kaori looked over at Takeo as if she were waiting for his approval. Takeo casually winked at her. She jumped and ran off towards the group of kids.

"I'll be back later Takeo," screamed Kaori! Takeo watched Kaori run off into the distance before turning around and staring up at the clouds. 'This is a great time to get some training in,' thought Takeo. He grabbed his zanpakutou's hilt and began slowly unsheathing it. The magnificent blade glimmered in the fainting sun light. Takeo tightened his grip around the hilt and closed his eyes.

At first he just sat there listening to everything going on around him. The birds were chirping nearby. People were traveling back and forth down the street. Takeo tried to focus and block all of these things out of his mind. BOOM! 'The sound of an explosion,' thought Takeo. 'No! Thunder! The world around him now rocked from side to side. Takeo opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed in a small dark room. Every few seconds the room would rock left and right. Boom! Takeo sat up in the bed and began looking around. There was a small window in the wall that was his only source of light given off by the moon and stars. It looked like it was raining outside. Wait, it wasn't just rain. Waves! Waves were smashing against the walls of the small room he was in.

Then realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He was on a ship! Somehow he had ended up on a ship out in the middle of a storming sea. Boom! Another great roar of thunder blasted Takeo's ears. Then, Takeo watched as the one door in the small room began slowly opening. Through the door was a dark hallway and at the end stood a robed figure holding a glowing lamp. The figure turned the corner and began walking away.

"Hold it," yelled Takeo! He leaped out the bed and began sprinting down the dark hall. As he reached the corner he saw the figure at the end of another hall holding the lamp. "Who are you?" The figure walked away once again and Takeo followed. He turned another corner and was met by a set of stairs. A dim light could be seen at the top. Takeo ran up the stairs and stopped, another door. He took a deep breath and opened it. WHOOSH! He was immediately sucked outside by gale force winds. The rain was stinging his face, but the lightening, the lightening was everywhere. There were moments when one could swear it was daytime.

Even though it was storming and the ship was rocking horrifically, the robed figure stood perfectly in the center of the ship. It was almost as if the figure was unaffected by the storm.

"Who are you? Or better yet, what are you," asked Takeo?

"I'm sure you know what I am, Takeo," said the hooded figure. Its voice sounded somewhat feminine.

"Then you must be…my zanpakutou's spirit," said Takeo. His heart began rapidly pounding. Takeo couldn't believe it. Here in front of him stood his zanpakutou's spirit. "Your name, what is your name?" It laughed mockingly.

"Do you actually think it'll be that easy," asked the spirit?

"Well then what do I need…?"

"Takeo! Takeo," screamed Umeka! He awakened suddenly. It was completely dark outside now.

"Damn, I was so close," whispered Takeo.

"Takeo," screamed Umeka again! There was panic in her voice. He sheathed his zanpakutou and began running towards the entrance of their home. He saw her as he turned the corner of the small shack. "They took her, Takeo! They kidnapped Kaori!"

"What?! Are you sure," asked Takeo!

"They came and stole her while we were playin'," said one of the children. "And they gave us a note to give to you."

"Where is it," asked Takeo? Umeka handed him the letter, and Takeo skimmed it over.

"What are we going to do," asked Umeka sobbingly. "They said they'll kill her if we try anything." Takeo tightened his fists in anger. His blue eyes were blazing through the night air. 'This is my fault,' he thought. 'They're trying to get back at us for what happened earlier.'

"I'll get her back," said Takeo. "Trust me. For now I want you to go inside mother, and you kids should go home as well."

"Be careful Takeo," said Umeka. She ran over and hugged him. Takeo let go and began walking away.

"Oh that's right. Mother, do you know which section their fields are located in," asked Takeo.

"I'm not quite sure. Somewhere between the 66th and 69th," said Umeka.

"All right, I won't let any harm come to her. Don't worry yourself to death. I'll be back with Kaori in no time." Takeo gave Umeka one of his patented winks before turning around once more and walking off.

**To Be Continued…**

*****

_March 13, 17__th__ Millennium of the Divine Sovereignty _

[_Crowd_ _of People_]

"What's going on?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I think I heard an alarm go off."

"I saw two guards run inside."

"Wow, isn't that Yutaka Satoshi's home?"

"Yeah, so it must be something serious."

[/_Crowd of People_]

"Excuse me, coming through," said Usagi. She forced her way through the crowd surrounding Satoshi's home and began sprinting through the gate towards the mansion. She came to a screeching halt as she nearly stepped onto a dead body. Looking beyond she noticed that there were bodies everywhere. The ground and walls were painted red with blood. Usagi sensed a slight spiritual pressure coming from within the house. "Someone's still here!?" She immediately drew her zanpakutou and walked inside. Ughh! Usagi covered her mouth in order to keep herself from puking. On the ground in front of her laid a man's brains oozing like gray jelly from his severed in half head. "Suck it up Usagi, suck it up!"

She began making her way upstairs. At the top of the 2nd floor she was surprised to find that these bodies were not cut in half by any type of weapon or zanpakutou, but they had been completely crushed by some massive spiritual pressure. She immediately assumed that this had been the reiatsu she had sensed back at the inn. Usagi walked down the hall wincing with every step. Treading on bloody organs and remains couldn't be helped here.

Her grip on her zanpakutou tightened as she reached the 3rd floor. The reiatsu being given off was just up ahead. As Usagi walked into the room, that tightened grip loosened. A tiny young girl stood there in a pink one piece kimono staring into space. She didn't seem to notice Usagi's presence. Usagi sheathed her zanpakutou and ran over to the little girl.

"Are you all right? What happened here," asked Usagi? The little girl merely glanced up at Usagi for a moment then went back to staring. "She must be in shock? It's completely understandable for someone her age after witnessing such horrific events. Although I'll admit for her to be so young, this reiatsu is remarkable. Hmm, she must've been one of the men's children. Let's get you out of here. This isn't a place for kids." Usagi picked her up and began carrying her downstairs and out of the house. As she reached the crowd standing outside she stopped. "Does anyone know who this little girl's parents are?"

[_Crowd_]

"I've never seen her before. I'd assume whoever lives in that mansion."

[/_Crowd_]

"Well, if they were in that home then they're definitely dead. Ok, thank you," said Usagi. 'For now I guess I'll take her to the inn with me. It's pointless to remain here any longer. I'm fairly confident the assassin that killed those men was a shinigami. The feel of that reiatsu and those zanpakutou wounds are enough to realize this. I'm only here for the hollow,' thought Usagi. She began walking back towards the inn she was staying at while still carrying the girl in her arms. The strange little girl never made one sound and just continued to stare blankly at the world around her.

Usagi made it back to the inn and went straight up to her room. She placed the girl on the bed.

"Are you ready to speak yet, little one," asked Usagi? The girl just continued staring. Usagi sighed. "Oh well, I guess I can't blame you." She looked around for a moment. "I know it's not much, but it'll be home for tonight. Tomorrow I'll figure out what to do with you." Usagi tucked the little girl in on one side of the bed then collapsed wearily on the other side. 'The assassin here is a shinigami, so I guess I should leave the South Rukongai Districts tomorrow. That man said that the North Rukongai Mafia was up to something suspicious, something that would get them into trouble with the Gotei 13. I'll make my way there tomorrow by traveling through the Eastern Districts. But this girl, I wonder what I'll do with her? Huh, I'll let tomorrow come when it comes,' thought Usagi. She closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep.

**Until Next Time…**

*****

_March 13, 17__th__ Millennium of the Divine Sovereignty _

Hood over his head and face towards the ground, he walked alone down the street.

[_Flashback_]

"And Raizer, make a trip to the eastern districts tomorrow. There's a little someone waiting to be assassinated there," said Masuro.

[/_Flashback_]

From the west to the east, the journey would be a long one, which was why he was starting it tonight. He would be traveling through the northern districts in order to reach the eastern quadrant. Silently, almost ghost like, he moved through the darkness entering the North Rukongai Districts.

Ahhhh! Screams could be heard up ahead. "Help us, please," yelled a woman!

"Shut up," yelled a bandit! Smack! A group of bandits were robbing a family up ahead. A husband and wife with two sons and a daughter. Mercilessly they beat the father and mother who merely tried to protect their children. As usual, other citizens simply walked quickly by while trying not to stare in order to stay out of someone else's problems. This was a common scene in the outer halves of the rukongai, the strong bullying and torturing the weak for self gain. "What are you looking at?! Keep moving!"

"Please, take whatever you want, but don't hurt my family," said the father. He tried placing himself in between the bandits and his family.

"Get the hell out of the way," yelled one of the bandits again! Bam! He kicked the father in his chest causing him to topple over in pain. The children stood near a tree huddled together. The little girl covered her face with her brother's clothing and cried loudly. The two boys were staring at their father lying in front of them breathing rapidly still trying to catch his breath after the kick. Their mother was still on the ground, too frightened to move a muscle. "Don't try to act tough with me, or you'll end up like that!" Boof! The bandit kicked the father again. The man cried out in pain. The other bandits laughed loudly. Someone else's pain was always amusing to them.

"Papa, are you ok," asked the little girl in between cries? She lifted her face from her brother's shirt to take a quick glance at the scene, and immediately hid herself after doing so. Raizer stopped as he reached them. He stood there thinking to himself, debating with his own heart. He was no longer in the west. What goes on here in the north should be of no concern to him.

"Hey, got a problem? You want some of this too," asked one of the bandits mockingly? Raizer didn't even seem to hear them. His inner battle with his conscience still raging within. 'They're of no concern to me. But they're in pain. Why should other's suffering affect me? Is this not the world we live in? This is nothing new, but everlasting. There will always be pain and death, so why should I allow this to affect me,' thought Raizer?

"Hey I'm talkin' to you. You want some of this," asked the bandit again? Raizer began casually walking down the dirt street. Like many others he ignored the woes of that family. The bandit smirked bravely as if he had frightened the blue hooded man away. He gave the father another quick kick that made him yelp loudly like a dog. The mother on the ground immediately lost all hope. Somehow, she had expected something miraculous from the hooded man. As he was leaving Raizer stretched his arm forward slightly revealing a remarkable diamond bracelet on his left wrist. Even in the middle of the night it sparkled brightly! Any other time it would've remained hidden underneath his sleeve, but now…

[_Bandits_]

"You see that?"

"See what?"

"I didn't see anything.

"On his wrist you idiots. Some type of expensive bracelet. I betcha we could sell that thing for a fortune!"

"Well what do we do?"

"Go take it dumb ass!"

[/_Bandits_]

The bandit ran up, grabbed Raizer by the shoulder, and began reaching for the bracelet.

"How strange," said Raizer? The bandit looked underneath the hood right into Raizer's golden eyes, and his blood froze like a river during winter. "I've never met a man so eager to die." Whish!

"What's going on? Just get the bracel…" The bandit stopped shouting. He simply watched as his comrade fell backwards onto the ground. "What the hell did you do?"

"I'm sorry. Was it too fast for you to comprehend," asked Raizer? His golden eyes glowed ominously from beneath his hood. "Perhaps I should slow it down a bit?" Raizer ran over at normal speed. The bandit sent a kick flying through the air. A quick spin and Raizer was behind him. Crack! The man screamed out in pain as his shoulder was broken by the butt of Raizer's blade, but Raizer didn't simply stop there. He sped over to the third and final bandit and used the hilt of his zanpakutou to uppercut the man in his jaw. "Consider yourselves lucky. If we weren't in the presence of any children I would've ended your lives in an instant!" Raizer sheathed his zanpakutou and began walking away.

"Thank you," yelled the mother!

"For what," asked Raizer?

"For helping us when no one else would," she said.

"How presumptuous of you. What makes you think I did it for your sake? I was merely defending my own right," said Raizer. The mother simply smiled.

"Thank you," she said once more. Raizer turned once again and began walking away, bound for the eastern districts.

**Until Next Time…**


End file.
